hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21
The twenty-first episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on June 12, 2009. It adapts Recommend! Sealand! from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, marking the debut of Sealand in the anime adaptation. After a ten episode-long hiatus, the Chibitalia storyline is also finally resumed in the episode. Plot Summary In the pre-opening teaser, the Chibitalia narrator recaps the events from the last segment in Episode 11, with clips of Holy Roman Empire's departure accompanying the recap. Chibitalia pt.11 A villager informs that Holy Roman Empire that they're done preparing, and that it's time for them to head out. Another notes that the paintings were difficult to pack and could've been left behind. They ask if his painting (of Chibitalia) is of his sweetheart and if they were a servant, but HRE tries to deny it. HRE flashes back to the times he had with Chibitalia as he looks at the painting. Chibitalia, holding a bucket of water, walks down the path, but quickly stops as he notices HRE. As HRE notices Chibitalia, the scene cuts to a black screen with "To Be Continued"... It's Sealand-kun! Sealand introduces himself as the smallest (would-be) nation. He explains that his country is only 207 square metres and has only four residents, and that that "jerk" England built it as a fortress during WWII. But after the war, England forgot all about the fortress and the prince of Sealand decided that it should become an independent country. He explains that although his body is small, his heart is very large and that anyone can become a noble of his land for only 19 euros (stating that 'this is what you call a discount'). As he works on his fortress, he states that someday he'll become a huge empire that England will bow down to. He's quickly interrupted by one of his citizens, who informs him that another leak has sprung in the fort. Let's Greet People! Sealand arrives at the world conference, and decides to greet the other nations. He first attempts to say hello to Switzerland, who ignores him and continues walking on by. He tries to greet Romano, who also ignores him. Sealand wonders if he was too quiet, and spots Japan (who is walking with England). He greets Japan, who only greets him back with a quick and silent bow. Sealand becomes confused and states that the others won't be very popular if they're that shy. A footnote reads that Sealand isn't accepted as a true country by any others at all. Let's Persuade People! An anxious Sealand remembers that he isn't really recognized by anyone else as a true nation. He spots Lithuania, and asks him what the best method is to go about becoming an actual country. A confused Lithuania asks if it'll be difficult for him with his small body, but Sealand insists that he'll be fine. Lithuania explains to Sealand that to make connections, he'll have to endure other countries picking fights with him and invading him. He continues, stating that one's culture will get stolen, and that a nation can be wiped off the face of the map if they aren't strong enough. Russia listens in on the conversation, as an eerie aura surrounds him. Lithuania states that the cons of being a nation outweigh the pros... The Power Of Italy Germany departs to invade Russia, trusting Italy with the task of holding down the front on his own. Italy panics about the idea of being left alone and begs Germany not to leave him behind, as England and France are too scary for him to handle and that he'll surely be beaten up by them. Italy then ceases crying and notes that he can't always rely on Germany for help. He declares that he'll show Germany the power of the Italian spirit. As England approaches the area, Italy stands atop a cliff, waving his white flag back and forth as loud and as frantic as he possibly can. A note reads "To Be Continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *England/UK Recommend! Sealand! *Sealand *Switzerland (non-speaking cameo) *Romano (non-speaking cameo) *Japan (non-speaking cameo) *Lithuania *Russia (non-speaking cameo) Chibitalia pt.11 *Holy Roman Empire *Chibitalia *Austria (non-speaking cameo) *Hungary (non-speaking cameo) Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Sealand: Ai Orikasa Chibitalia pt.11 *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Britain: Scott Freeman *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Sealand: Maxey Whitehead *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *The Sealand segments of this episode were reprinted as Recommend! Sealand! in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, though the second part of the strip series (featuring Latvia and Sweden) was not reprinted. The original ending of the first part, where Latvia stabs Sealand with a "Lily Of The Valley", was excised from the published manga adaptation. *Though Japan and Russia do not have actual speaking roles in the episode (and England only has one line), their seiyū are featured in the credits due to their voicework for the "Hetalia" eyecatches featured in it. *The last segment is adapted from a strip from Hetalia: Chapter 1 in the original webcomic. In the original strip, Italy still wore his WWI uniform, as he had yet to switch to his blue WWII uniform in the comic. *This episode also marks the return to the Chibitalia sub-storyline, which was put on hiatus in Episode 11. In the published manga, this segment was moved to take place before Holy Roman Empire asks Chibitalia to become the new Roman Empire with him. *In its Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds due to pre and post-show bumpers featuring Germany, as well as an advert for the third Hetalia character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes